


Neko ni Nekai wo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Oro bianco [20]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Draco Malfoy, M/M, Metamorphmagus, OOC, Short One Shot, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-23 00:12:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18538327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Draco si ritrova a vivere un'avventura inaspettata.★ Iniziativa: Questa storia partecipa a “Non dire gatto se…” a cura di Fanwriter.it!★ Numero Parole: 573★ Prompt/Traccia: 8. Harry Potter!AU, in cui A studia per diventare un metamorphmagus e trasformarsi in un gatto. La prima volta che ci riesce non capisce come tornare alla forma originale. BONUS B (Babbano?) lo trova e lo adotta.





	Neko ni Nekai wo

Neko ni Nekai wo

 

< Stupido maledetto idiota, non sono un gatto! Non un vero gatto, almeno.

Non capisco proprio come tu possa avermi scambiato per un vero felino. Sapevo che eri stupido come un babbano, ma ora ne ho la certez… >. I pensieri di Draco si confusero, mentre iniziava a fare le fusa.

Neville sorrise, guardando il micio accoccolarsi sul davanzale della finestra.

“Se trovi Oscar non lo mangiare. Quel rospo scappa sempre, ma non è cattivo” disse.

Il gatto rizzò il pelo candido e soffiò un paio di volte, Neville mosse la bacchetta, facendogli atterrare davanti una ciotola colma di latte.

“Hai proprio voglia di coccole, eh?” chiese Neville. Iniziò a grattare dietro le orecchie del felino, che si strofinò con la sua mano, miagolando piano.

< Dannato corpo! Perché non riesco a ritrasformarmi! > pensò. Le sue iridi azzurre scattarono. < Io, erede della grande casata Malfoy, costretto a leccare da un piatto. Che vergogna!

Disonorato da qualcuno che disonora quotidianamente i purosangue. Nei Weasley sono tutti una vergogna, ma nella famiglia Paciock è Neville l’unico incapace > rifletté, leccando il latte dalla ciotola. Abbassò le orecchie appiattendole sulla testa.

“Meno male che ti ho trovato. Non saresti sopravvissuto a lungo così al limitare della foresta proibita. Per non parlare dei Serpeverde. Se ti avessero trovato, ti avrebbero ucciso a sassate. Sono crudeli con gli animali, spesso hanno fatto fuori gli animali di altri studenti.

Ufficialmente la scuola dovrebbe proteggere le nostre mascotte, così come dovrebbe controllare che siano soltanto un gatto, un rospo… diamine, non mi ricordo l’ultimo” disse Neville. Si grattò la guancia, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scivolava lungo la guancia.

Malfoy si sedette e lo fissò, dimenò nervoso la coda vederlo che l’altro stava iniziando a spogliarsi.

< Certo che il suo fisico è cambiato parecchio in questi anni. Quando si è iscritto al primo anno era un ammasso di lardo. Avevo notato fosse dimagrito, ma non che si fosse fatto un bel ragazzo.

L’ho sempre associato a un orrido Tassorosso, la brutta copia dei Grifondoro. Però non ho mai visto nessuno di così interessante a livello fisico in nessuna delle due Case >. Miagolò piano e balzò a terra, gli si strofinò sulle gambe.

Neville ridacchiò.

“Lasciami un attimo di tregua, mi devo cambiare. Sai, saranno anche le vacanze di Natale e la scuola sarà quasi del tutto vuota, ma il professor Piton controlla come ti presenti a pranzo.

Lui è davvero un tipo spaventoso” spiegò.

Draco gli mordicchiò la caviglia, sentendolo ridere più forte.

< Se fosse anche ugualmente intelligente! Non gli chiedo di essere all’altezza di un Corvonero.

Mi sono allenato tanto per diventare un metamorphmagus ed ora ne ricaverò solo dei genitori preoccupati. Appena mio padre verrà a sapere che sono scomparso, verrà qui e farà il finimondo.

Devo riuscire a tornare umano prima che sia troppo tardi > rifletté.

Neville lo prese in braccio e lo cullò contro il petto, posandogli un bacio sulla testa.

< Forse è meglio che non sappia chi sono. Spiegare tutto questo sarebbe imbarazzante. Devo trovare il modo per defilarmi e ritornare umano.

Se quel rospo riesce a scappare, ci riuscirò anch’io.

Aspetterò la notte e… > pianificò Malfoy.

Neville si sedette e se lo appoggiò sulle gambe, tornando a fargli i grattini sotto il mento.

< … fino a quel momento, però, nessuno mi vieta di godermi questo trattamento. Diamine, è così piacevole > capitolò, miagolando ripetutamente.


End file.
